


He was coming back to her

by iwannabeawriter1996



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeawriter1996/pseuds/iwannabeawriter1996
Summary: Peter and MJ have been broken up for a year, they couldn't handle the long-distance while they were at different colleges. But when Peter comes to visit MJ, neither of them can resist, because they still love each other.Even though they're both in relationships.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	He was coming back to her

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped into my head and I've been working on it for a few days. I hope you like it and please comment! This is my first time writing smut, so please let me know what you think!

**He was coming back to her**

Michelle slept in the on this Saturday morning. After a late night, working on a deadline for her article in the Daily Bugle, a paper she honestly hated but rent needs to be paid, she felt she deserved a peaceful lay in this morning.

MJ’s phone rang while she was getting dressed after her shower. Her heart skipped a beat, then started to pound, because she knew it was Peter. He was back in the city, on break from MIT, -- her heart soared with excitement -- with his girlfriend -- and just like that she came crashing back to Earth. 

MJ and Peter had broken up a year ago. The constant worries of his super hero life, coupled with the long-distance relationship of her going to Columbia University and him going to MIT, took a toll on their three-year relationship. 

She missed Peter so much. She wished things had gone differently and MJ wished they had both worked harder at making it work. They broke up because of circumstances not because they didn’t love each other. They owed it to themselves to go to the colleges they wanted to go to and MJ knew Peter would never stop being Spiderman. She’d never ask him too, it was who he was, a part of his selfless, caring, sexy self, it was one of the reasons she was so in love with him.

They hadn’t talked much for the first six months after their breakup. It hurt both of them too much but Peter eventually messaged her to see how she was doing. She wanted to be angry with him, for not contacting her for so long but that would’ve been hypocritical. She didn’t call or text him either, Ned was the only one they heard news about each other from.

But from that text he sent, they’d started talking to each other again and MJ had known then, she wouldn’t be able to move on from Peter Parker. He was the love of her life. Which is why, six months after that text, she was angry at herself for how she answered one of his questions.

Peter had asked whether she was seeing anyone and she told him the truth---that she’d been on a couple of dates with Harry, a guy she met in her World History Class. He was a nice enough guy, interested in science but not in the dorky adorable way that Peter was. He also had a rich boy sort of arrogance but was polite and genuine which made MJ respect him. But there wasn’t much their romantically because, one, MJ was still in love with Peter and two, MJ was still in love with Peter.

But still, she told Peter about the two dates she’d been on with Harry and their planned third one and Peter didn’t react the way she wanted him too. He told her he was happy for her. Michelle didn’t know if he was just being a stoic, which was likely given it was Peter, but she wanted him to be hurt. To be angry. Angry that she was with another guy, angry enough to come back to New York and make her his again. But Peter, being selfless, Peter Parker, said he was happy for her.

So, she went on another date with Harry, to this museum she actually enjoyed. But she’d felt guilty, because she’d wished she was there with Peter. And eventually as she went on more of theses dates with Harry, Peter had called her one day, telling her he had a new girlfriend. Gwen, a sweet blonde girl from one of his physics classes. MJ met her during a group chat with Peter and Ned, Gwen was in the background and MJ had to admit she was very nice girl sweet and friendly but that didn’t stop the heartbreaking feeling she got seeing her in the background of her phone screen, in Peter’s MIT dorm room.

But she was Michelle Jones and Michelle Jones was strong.

Peter called her last night, saying he was coming back today, for a few weeks to see May, Ned and her. He wanted to come over today, to see her again, in person, for the first time in a year. He’d told her he missed her and she told him she missed him too. MJ was sure her way of missing him was far less platonic than the way he missed her.

MJ told Harry she was going to be busy working on projects the whole weekend and she wouldn’t be able to see him. She felt guilty for lying but she didn’t want to have to explain to the guy she was sort of dating, that her ex-boyfriend, whom she was still in love with was going to be visiting her.

MJ also felt a little ashamed, as she was getting dressed, she realised she was hoping Peter would show her he still wanted her today. Even though, he had a girlfriend and she sort of had a boyfriend, she couldn’t deny she still wanted Peter and she hoped he still wanted her. She was wearing blue denim jeans, which she knew hugged her ass just right. MJ used to enjoy teasing Peter--- he was such a gentleman but she caught him staring a few times--- he was definitely an ass man. She also wore white long sleeve shirt, similar to the one she wore when they were in Venice, in High School and her long curly brown hair was down. 

MJ felt her heart leap when she heard the knocking on her apartment door. She also couldn’t stop the tingling she felt between her thighs. It was Peter. 

She opened the door and he was there, wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a light black jacket which wasn’t done up and his stupid, cute, Peter Parker grin on his face.

"Hi!" MJ greeted, wishing she sounded less cheerful. She was Michelle Jones! She needed to get a grip!

Peter smiled and gave her quick and rather awkward hug. They hadn't seen each other in a year, since they broke up. Neither of them knew how to act like they weren’t together and they need to figure it out quick, so they wouldn’t cross a line they shouldn’t cross.

Peter stepped in and she led him into her small living room. He hadn’t been there before. He awkwardly complimented her apartment, which wasn’t all that much but he could tell it was hers. There were books everywhere, on the coffee table, the breakfast bar, everywhere. But it was cosy, in the way both he and Michelle liked.

Eventually they were able to talk to each other again, like it hadn’t been a year since they lost saw each other. They laughed at stories they each had from college, talked about Ned, May, MJ’s internship at the Daily Bugle. MJ apologised for working at the paper that constantly bashed him in their articles but Peter waved it off. He was happy for her achievement. He still loved her.

Eventually he had to go. Gwen was at May’s and they were waiting for him. MJ did her best to smile at the mention of his girlfriend being at his Aunt’s but she knew she failed at making it look genuine. She led him to her apartment door, knowing she was about to say goodbye to him again. But as he got to the end of the hallway, he was hesitant to open the door. 

Smiling, she took the moment to give him a goodbye hug, “We have to hang out, while you’re here.” She said, into his ear. Peter didn’t say anything but nodded into her shoulder and squeezed her tight. It felt so good. It made her feel safe. 

MJ hugged him harder around his neck, closing her eyes and losing herself in the embrace. She felt close to him and she turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her hug. Her heart was pounding -- was that going too far? She didn’t want to scare him away. It was innocent -- and she felt like it needed to be done.

Peter felt the kiss near his ear and his heart skipped a beat.

Peter hugged her tighter and enjoyed every moment of it. His hands caressed up and down her back over her shirt. He felt her turn her head and give him another quick kiss on the cheek and as she was turning back away, he turned and caught her cheek with a little peck. They squeezed each other tight again.

"I miss you." He whispered. He couldn’t help it.

MJ almost moaned at his words. The way he said that, it wasn’t platonic. She felt a wetness between her thighs, knowing he still wanted her like she wanted him. It was wrong but it’s how they felt.

They loved each other.

MJ wanted him. She needed him. MJ felt her heart pounding in her chest as moved back to kiss his cheek again, and then again closer to his mouth.

Peter turned and kissed her, right on the corner of her mouth as she was turning back away. They stayed there hugging each other, Peter still caressing her back.

"I miss you too, baby." Michelle said softly. She turned to him, pulling back a bit and he could see a bit of a smile on her lips. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips and then turned away again. Excitement ran through her as she felt a bulge growing in his pants. MJ pulled back from their hug and kissed him, lips smacking. Then she kissed him again.

Peter couldn’t believe what they were doing. It was wrong, so, so wrong. He had a girlfriend who was waiting for him right now but this was MJ. The girl he knew was the love of his life, the one his heart still ached for every single day. This moment right now, was all that mattered to him.

They kissed hungrily, her tongue rubbing his bottom lip he granted her entrance and teased his tongue along hers, both of them hungrily fighting for dominance.

Her tongue darted into his mouth and the two ex-lovers kissed with a passion so strong, it felt like their surroundings were on fire. MJ kissed him hard, she loved the feeling of his tongue and lips against hers. Peter kissed her back, his hands sliding down to squeeze her ass through her jeans.

“Mmmm.” He moaned into their kiss, her ass was soft and perfect in his hands. He’d missed her so much. The room was filled with the sounds of their loud kissing and heavy breathing.

Peter was so hard right now; his cock was strained in his pants and MJ could feel it pressing against her. “You’re so hard for me….” She moaned, a huge wave of desire washing over her, his cock rubbed against her crotch, through their clothes

As they kissed, MJ pushed him back down the hall as their kissing became even more passionate. She pushed him up against the door of her refrigerator as she pulled back from their hot make out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" MJ asked, panting, looking into the dark brown eyes of the man she loved and her pussy grew even wetter as she saw the lust that was in them.

Peter looked back into her dark eyes and he was completely lost. He didn’t answer and just kissed her again, passionately. He reached down and began to lift her shirt up. She raised her arms and allowed him to pull her shirt off, revealing her black lacey bra. MJ knew it was wrong but when she was getting dressed, she gave in to her wishful thinking.   
Peter felt his cock twitch at the sight of her lace and her dark smooth skin. Then he pulled her lips, back to his, while his hands slid down to pop the button of her jeans, before sliding back around, grabbing each of her soft, smooth cheeks. He loved the feeling of his hands on her skin, caressing them as he rubbed his tongue against hers.

Michelle's couldn’t believe the level of love and lust she was feeling. She’d never felt anything like this with Harry, he could never bring out these feelings in her. Only Peter Parker could make her feel this way. 

Her pussy was tingling like crazy and she could feel his strong hands squeezing her ass. She loved it. This was Peter -- the love of her life. She moaned as he began to push her jeans down, she reached down to help him, stepping out of them and kicking them further into her kitchen. She was only wearing her lingerie, her black lacey bra and panties.

Peter massaged her back while his other hand went across her ass to her other cheek and then back again, giving each a squeeze each time. He broke the kiss, panting and began to kiss her neck. She raised her head as he began kissing down her chest and into her cleavage. Giving her cleavage another kiss, he reached behind her back with both hands and unsnapped her bra, which immediately fell to the floor.

"That was my favourite bra, loser, you better not have broken it.” MJ warned, seductively. Peter didn’t hear her -- all he noticed were her tits. Cupping one of her breasts, he looked at her beautiful face as her eyes were closed and she moaned, softly. He leaned down and teased his tongue back and forth across the nipple. MJ grabbed his head and held him there as he took her tit into his mouth and sucked on it, lightly. 

He pulled away, diving into her cleavage and up the slope of her other breast, eagerly sucking that one into his mouth. 

It was right than and there, he knew this was going to happen. There was no going back now. It was wrong and he knew the guilt would crush him later but this goddess was the love of his life.

Peter pulled away from her breast and reached down to her black panties and pulled them down to her knees. Once at her knees, they then fell to her ankles.

“I wore those for you, you know.” She told him, before stepping each foot out of them and becoming completely naked for her ex-boyfriend.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He murmured, lust still in his eyes as he stood back up, his hand on her hips. MJ nodded, “We shouldn’t be doing this. But we are.”

She kissed him again, her tongue diving into his mouth as he squeezed her ass again. He backed her into her kitchen bench. She pulled away

"Are you sure you want to do this?” MJ repeated, her voice dripping with desire. She knew they shouldn’t be doing this but she knew what she wanted and he wanted it too. She would deal with any guilt she had later but she didn’t want Peter to do something he couldn’t live with.

“Yes.” He said, love and lust in his voice, “Yes, I want this. I want you.”

He turned her around and led her to her couch. He loved seeing her beautiful ass for the first time in over a year. MJ’s pussy grew even wetter as she saw him watch her ass cheeks shake with each step she took to the couch. She turned around and leaned on the arm of the couch as she watched him pull his shirt up over his head. “Yes….” She moaned, quietly to herself at the sight of his abs, as perfect as they were years ago in that room in Prague.

He kissed her again and slowly laying her down on the couch, as her hand went to rub all over his chest and the abs she loved to no end. He was between her legs, leaning over her as he kissed her, moaning as he rubbed his tongue against hers. His hand slid up her smooth stomach to caress her soft breast, before leaning down to take her tit into his mouth.

“I’ve missed you so much!” She moaned, loudly, her hand in his hair as Peter sucked her nipple hungrily.

“I’ve missed you too.” He told her, breathing heavily, lustful eyes raking over her. She smiled seductively, feeling sexy as he gazed over her body, his face showing the desire the both felt. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He admitted, kissing her stomach, softly. MJ closed her eyes, feeling the love in his words. She was so happy, he missed her just as much she missed him. He still loved her like she still loved him.

MJ spread her legs as Peter began to kiss his way down Michelle's stomach. He kissed, lower and lower, MJ moaning, her hand in his hair as he got closer to her centre. Peter could smell her arousal, this was really happening.

He slid his hands around to hold her thighs, as he slid into position. Her pussy lips were swollen and wet. He turned and kiss the inside of her thigh, sucking on her skin, before kissing closer to her centre, where she wanted him to be.

“Don’t…. tease me… loser.” MJ begged, looking down at him. MJ never begged for anything but this--- she needed this. It’d been too long.

He stared up at her and smirked, “Still so impatient, MJ.”

“It’s been over a year nerd.” MJ moaned, desperately as he softly massaged her thigh with his tongue, “Please, I need you.”

Peter closed his eyes. MJ wanted him, needed him there was nothing hotter than that.

He loved her so much. But this was still wrong. He was in a relationship. So, was she? Neither of them approved of this kind of betrayal but they didn’t want to stop. 

He was staring at such a beautiful pussy. The pussy he wanted to have for the rest of his life. He leaned forward and kissed her slit, before licking it right up to her clit. 

"Fuck!” She exclaimed, arching her back into the couch, her hand tightening in his hair. He licked and kissed every part of her entrance, worshipping her. He darted his tongue out and softly teased her clit.

“Yes, yes….” MJ moaned, her eyes closed.

“Look at me, baby.”

MJ obeyed his command and looked down at her ex-boyfriend, his face down between her thighs. Her pussy was so wet and she was breathing heavily in anticipation. 

“Do you want me to eat you out?”

“Yes, Peter.” She whimpered, desperately.

“What about Harry?” He asked, teasing her entrance lightly with his finger.

“I don’t care.” MJ told him, “I don’t love Harry, Peter. I love you.”

“Does Harry eat you out?” Peter asked, and even in her lust blinded gaze, she could see the emotion on his face, “Does Harry make you cum when he eats your pussy?”

MJ didn’t think she could get any wetter but she was wrong. The jealousy on Peter’s face and in his voice, the jealousy she wished she could’ve seen six months ago. In this moment, it was so hot. Wrong but so hot.

“Only when I'm thinking about you.” She told him.

Peter’s eyes lit up before he smirked, “Good answer.” And he dove in, his face right in between Michelle's thighs and jammed his tongue into entrance. She moaned so loud, he knew her neighbours would be able to hear her. She was writhed there on the couch, against his face as he licked all around inside her treasure. He squeezed her smooth thighs holding her in place as he pulled her sweet nectar into his mouth. Then he sucked on her swollen lips, pulling them outwards as far as they would stretch. Then he slowly let them slip out of his mouth.

"Fuck…. you're so good at that..." she moaned, closing her eyes. She can’t believe she’s gone without this for over a year. When they were together, he never failed to make her cum when he went down on her. It felt so good. She could feel Peter’s mouth against her and his tongue teasing all over her wetness. Her lips were so sensitive and the pleasure had spread throughout her body. Her feet were planted on the couch and she was pulling her his face into her as she moved her hips, desperate for more.

He slowly teased his tongue up her slit and when he reached her clit, he sucked it into his mouth.

"UNNGH!" MJ moaned loudly. He lashed his tongue up and down over her clitoris as fast as he could. "Ohhh, don't stop..." Michelle breathed. “Please tiger…. don’t stop…. I need this, Peter…. I need this so much….” Her writhing was starting to become more like thrusting as he relentlessly lapped at her centre, "Make me cum baby…. Show me how much you love me and make me CUM!”

Her cries rang throughout the room as an orgasm exploded inside her. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through her as she came and came and came, it was like it was never going to stop. Peter kept lapping at her, mercilessly licking her clit, dragging out the pleasure until it became unbearable. She squeezed her thighs against his head as she fucked into his face. Finally, she opened her legs and pushed his head out of there, unable to take the pleasure anymore.

"Ohhhh..." MJ moaned. Her naked chest was heaving and she was looking at him through half-open eyes. "Peter...."

“I love you, MJ.” He confessed. Looking at her right now, basking in the afterglow of the orgasm he’d brought her too, he loved her even more than he did a year ago. The year a part hadn’t lessened his love for her at all. It had only grown.

“I love you too, tiger.” She told him, her arm extended, still in his locks. 

Peter smiled, so glad to hear those words from MJ again.  
He looked at her and she was so sexy and beautiful. He felt guilty at the thought that flew through his mind, that Gwen could never compare. He shook that thought away. He didn’t want to think about his girlfriend right now.

All he wanted was to be inside MJ. He had to be inside her. He had to make love to his ex-girlfriend.

Peter stood up and stared at the goddess, laying on the couch below him. She smiled lovingly up at him and he knew she wanted this too. He kicked his shoes off and started to unbutton his pants but MJ sat up and reached out to stop him. “Let me.” She grinned, mischievous, popping the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down. She grabbed the sides of his jeans and pushed them down, all the way to his ankles. He stepped out of them and his socks and kicked them away. Michelle stared at the outline of his cock, the briefs he was wearing the only thing between her and what she wanted. She slowly slid her hand past the band of his briefs and grasped what she wanted in her hand.

“Oh, god….” Peter moaned at he feeling of MJ’s hand around him. It’d been too long since he felt her touch him.

“Mmmm….” MJ hummed, desire coursing through her entire body as she slowly moved her hand up and down his cock. She used her other hand to push his briefs down.

“I'd forgotten how big you are.” MJ said, staring up at him.

“Perk of being bitten by a radioactive spider.” Peter tried to joke as he felt MJ’s soft hand move up and down his cock.

“I don’t care if it’s from a Spider bite or you were just born lucky, loser.” MJ smirked, “I only care that I get to enjoy all twelve inches of this.” She began to pump him harder and faster, causing Peter to moan.

“Fuck…. MJ….”

“This is mine, you know that, Peter?” MJ asked, him, teasing him. She’d stroked his ego when he asked about Harry, it was time for him to tell her what she needed to hear. “This is mine. Gwen can’t have it.”

Peter gasped, thrusting into MJ’s hand, the pleasure was almost causing his legs to give out.

“Yes….” He told her, desperately, “Yes, MJ, it’s yours. I’m yours.”

MJ almost stopped pumping him at that. He was hers. He told her that he was hers. He was choosing her. He was choosing her over his girlfriend.

“I really want to suck you off.” MJ said, looking down at his cock in her hands, “But… Peter….”

“I know,” Peter gasped, placing his hand on hers to slow the stimulation she was giving him, “I need you now too.”

MJ swore she almost came right then and there, hearing he needed her, hearing that he knew what she was thinking and what she wanted right now. And that he wanted it too.

MJ stood, grabbing Peter’s hand and slowly led him to her bedroom, not taking her eyes off him for a second. As they entered her room, she watched as he looked around, the last time he was in her room, it belonged to him too. 

Moving to the bed, MJ laid down and pulled him down on top of her, she loved having his naked body over her. MJ bit her lip as he leaned in close.  
Peter looked into her brown eyes as he pushed forward. He felt Michelle's pussy open up and begin to suck the tip of his manhood into her hot, wet, tightness. She moaned, loudly as he continued to push. “You’re so tight.” He moaned, closing his eyes as he pushed. “You’re just huge.” She told him loudly, her hands reaching up around his neck as she took him inside her. She was so wet and he was able to slowly push all inches into her until his thighs met hers.

He was inside MJ. They were one.

“You’re home.” MJ whispered, as he opened his eyes and they met hers. He nodded, leaning down close to her, “I'm home.” He kissed her lips softly.

He was as hard as ever inside her as he got lost in her eyes. He slowly eased his cock out of her and then pushed it back in.

"Mmmm..." She moaned, closing her eyes for a moment. He kissed her passionately as they made love. When he started to pull away, her arms pulled him back down and forced him to kiss her again. 

"Oh…. fuck Pete…!" Michelle purred into his mouth as her tongue moved against his. She opened her legs wider as she took Peter inside her again and again. She could feel every inch of his cock sliding along the sensitive walls of her vagina and she started to thrust back into him.

"Ohhh baby..." She moaned. "Oh, you're so big.... I’ve missed this so much…. I’ve missed you…."

“Fuck, I’ve missed you too.” Peter moaned, “You’re so wet…. So tight for me…. It’s been too long MJ.” He told her, thrusting harder into her, as MJ panted in his neck.

“Fuck….” MJ kissed him passionately, darting her tongue into his mouth as he fucked her hard. MJ thanked whatever God there was for Peter’s stamina, as they writhed there on her bed, the bed she wanted to share with him. She loved that he was still so hard! 

“God… you’re fucking me so good Peter….” She moaned, thrusting her hips up, trying desperately to match his thrusts with her own. Peter moaned and MJ could feel that he was close. He was about to cum and she wanted it. She needed it. All of this was so wrong but MJ needed him to give it to her. She was his true love, not his girlfriend.

“MJ…. Fuck…. I'm gonna….” "Cum inside me..." She breathed out, her hand around his neck.

“But…. Em….” Peter choked out, trying to hold his release but he didn’t stop pushing his cock in and out of her wetness.

“Please Pete….” MJ begged, thrusting her hips even harder to meet his, she could feel her own finish close, “I need it…. I need it baby…. Please cum inside me.”

Peter moaned, God he knew it was wrong but he loved MJ so much! He wanted to cum in her so bad! 

She pulled him down to look at her

"Cum inside me baby..." she panted, her dark eyes pleading.

He couldn’t resist her, couldn’t deny her what she wanted and he didn’t want to. Her words pushed him over the edge and he moaned as he buried his cock inside her as he exploded, shooting his cum inside her wet pussy.

His lips found hers as he pulsated inside her tightness. Their lips smacked loudly as they kissed hungrily.

MJ's heart was pounding as she felt Peter's penis expand and contract inside her and her legs squeezed him tighter as she forced her tongue into his mouth. The only sound in the room was of their kissing as his manhood slowly softened inside her. Their kissing eventually slowed and finally, reluctantly, he pulled his soft dick out of her.

Peter collapsed beside her on the bed, as he tried to regain his breath. He looked at his lover beside him and MJ was looking at him, a bright smile on her face.

“Did I wear you out tiger?” MJ asked, smugly, enjoying the feeling of his cum beginning to run out of her.

“You’re amazing.” Peter exhaled, breathing heavily.

“You’re still pretty good yourself, loser.” MJ said, cuddling into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and held her too him.

Neither of them knew how long they laid there, happily basking in the afterglow of there lovemaking. It was like they were in their own perfect bubble, like the world outside of MJ’s apartment didn’t exist. Peter didn’t have a girlfriend waiting for him, MJ didn’t have a guy she was sort of dating and for once, Peter’s hero life wasn’t interrupting their time together.

Both of them wanted to just stay there, wrapped up in each other but the sun was getting low outside the window of MJ’s bedroom and he knew he had to go.

“I have to go, MJ.”

MJ knew it was coming but the disappointment that washed over her was no less because of that. She moved her head off his chest to look up at him and she knew he didn’t want to go as much as she didn’t want him too.

But he had to leave. What they just did, as much as she loved it, as much as they both loved it, it wasn’t supposed to happen. It was wrong.

“I know.” MJ nodded, leaning down to peck his chest quickly.

Peter slid off the side of her bed, “I'm just gonna grab my clothes.”

When he returned to her bed, he was dressed and had brought her clothes into her room for her.  
  
“Just leave them on the floor.” She said, sitting up on her bed, the duvet now wrapped around her.

Peter dropped her clothes beside her bed and looked at her, her hair and face glossed with sweat and she was looking at him with a look of understanding.

She was so beautiful and all he wanted to do was stay with her but he knew he had to leave. His Aunt and his…. girlfriend were waiting for him. What they’d just done was wrong in so many ways but he didn’t regret it. He felt guilty but he didn’t regret what he and MJ just shared.

“I don’t regret it, MJ.”

MJ raised her eyebrows in surprise. That wasn’t what she was expecting but it made her happy. She smiled, softly, “Neither do I.”

Peter smiled back at her, leaning down close to her. She raised her hand to his cheek and met him half way, in a soft loving kiss.

Pulling away, he leant his forehead on her and they looked into each other’s eyes, bot of them enjoying the intimate contact.

“I love you.” Peter whispered. MJ leaned and pecked his lips again, “I love you too, dork.”

Peter loved hearing those words from MJ. Her love was all he wanted it and he was so happy that he still had it, even after a year of being apart.

He smiled, sadly standing up. “I'll call you tomorrow?”

“You better, loser.”

“I will.” He promised, giving her a last loving smile before, turning around. Before he could take a step, he felt her grab his hand.

He turned around and watched her lift his hand up to her lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of it. 

“Mine, loser.”

He smiled and nodded, understanding what she was saying. She let go of his hand and he turned around, walking out of her room and out of her apartment, to the people who were waiting for him right now.

MJ laid down on her soft mattress and exhaled heavily. Her room, her bed, now felt so empty again without Peter. But that feeling didn’t overwhelm her like it had for the past year, because she knew, this time, he was coming back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped into my head and I've been working on it for a few days. I hope you like it and please comment! This is my first time writing smut, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
